


意外之遇

by qichong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qichong/pseuds/qichong
Summary: 大概就是杰拉德当了几天“特工”的故事
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 3





	意外之遇

**Author's Note:**

> * 很久很久之前的脑洞了，突然想起来随便展开写写，其实比较像大纲  
> * 紧赶慢赶最后还是没赶上814也是醉了

今天原本是一个无比正常的早晨。

原本。

天气有些阴冷，好在还没起雾，难得早起的杰拉德此时正在开车去球场的路上，他心不在焉地收听着某个不分昼夜循环播放娱乐新闻的垃圾电台，嘴里时不时跟着背景音乐哼上两句。距离目的地还有两个路口，躺在副驾驶座位上的手机突然不甘寂寞地发出惊叫，杰拉德皱起眉头瞥了一眼，卡拉格的名字伴着铃声在屏幕上跳跃闪动，如同扮着招摇的鬼脸。

“怎么了，难不成今天没有集训，我记错了日期？”

敷衍又不负责任的开场白。

电话那头传来的确实是卡拉本人的声音，杰拉德深知全天下没人能模仿的了，那个独一无二的声音对他说：

“这个任务就交给你了，没问题吧，杰拉德，或者说007？”

“任务？”杰拉德还处于半沉睡状态的大脑当机了一秒，等一下，“007？”

看来是最近蔓延全队的整蛊游戏终于殃及到队长头上了，杰拉德心里不以为然，盘算着找个机会重振队纲，顺便树立一下岌岌可危的队长权威，如果还有剩的话。

“哼等着，我这边马上就到……喂！”

一个完全出于本能反应的急刹车，成功拯救了杰拉德那锃亮的车头撞上水泥墙，取而代之遭殃的是，他的额头结结实实地在方向盘上拜了一杠子。

杰拉德定睛一看，现在他的眼前并不是梅尔伍德训练场！

他迅速环视四周，目之所及的是稀松平常的街道、店铺、彩色橱窗，可这里却是让他毫无印象的地方，甚至可能，这里压根就不是……利物浦？

震惊到连一句感慨都说不出口，此时听筒中的声音居然还在继续，杰拉德颤抖地抬起另一只手，好不容易才协助着稳住了手机。他并不敢擅自挂断电话，甚至配合地给对方做出及时回应，不仅如此，他还认真听从了另一方传来的接头指令。

“嗯，唔、咦？哈，嗷！！哦、慢点说……哼。还有呢？”

“好吧。”

电话挂断了，丝毫摸不着头脑的杰拉德稀里糊涂地答应了这个由熟悉声音布置的所谓特工任务，更是鬼使神差地承认了自己代号为007的设定。

他盯着暗下去的屏幕，两手还在兴奋得发抖，嘴里重复着同一句话：这一切都是假的，假的，假的？对了，报警电话是多少来着？见多识广的利物浦队长此刻大脑一片空白，仿佛被重装系统一样恢复了出厂设置。

最神奇的是，他就这么接受了！

简单讲，007，也就是杰拉德，现在的身份大概是一名特工。

刚才，他从声音似卡拉的人那里接到了一件任务，遵循着电话指示，他在驾驶座背后的袋子中果然找到一个装着戒指的礼盒。现在他需要做的，就是前往当地的某座酒店与一个线人对接，等对接成功，他的工作就自动转为协助那个队友把戒指顺利交到某地。他们要保证戒指不会落入敌手，也绝不能被毁掉。

听上去应该是一个很简单的任务，肯定比在欧冠决赛连进三球扳平比分要容易得多。本来一听说这牛气冲天的身份代号，杰拉德还以为自己活脱脱就是某系列电影男主角，实际上他要干的事描述起来为何是个十足的龙套，跃跃欲试的心情顿时低落了不少。

毫不费力就找到了约定的目标饭店，按照指令，对方在进入酒店后能很容易就认出他来，而他什么都不用准备。他们不需要发生接触和交谈，完成身份识别即可，等找到机会走出饭店，他自然会知道怎么做。

搞什么啊。

杰拉德苦着脸，菜单上的价格对于他这个默西塞德头号新晋大富翁还算是有几分震慑力，于是他识趣地点单了描述最朴实无华的一项，至于红酒就免了，更何况现在并没有大吃一顿的心情。这时眼前的自动门缓缓移开，从外面走进一个举止优雅的男人，让因等待过久而有些犯困的杰拉德刹那间犹如全身过电般惊醒。

进来的这个人竟然是Xabi！

他绝对不会认错的，虽然跟他熟悉的那个Xabi略有差别，他的发型梳得更加一丝不苟，嘴唇抿得更紧，表情也更显平静。

他要对接的人莫非就是Xabi？

如果是梦境，请别打扰他。

阿隆索一边慢悠悠地挪步一边不动声色地左右扫视两眼，可能没看到想见的人，竟转身打算直接离开。

担心对方就这么走掉，杰拉德慌张地拨开椅子紧跟过去，什么任务什么接头什么戒指早就抛到九霄云外，此时他一心只想与眼前的Xabi取得联系。当时跟电话里的“卡拉”应该问清楚才是，这个世界到底是怎么回事，还有没有他认识的人，可是手机挂断后别说电话簿了，连通讯记录都消失得一干二净。

“Xabi！”

被叫到名字的男人回过头，微微蹙眉的神态和他的中场搭档如出一辙。

“你是谁？”怀疑的目光向杰拉德投来，声音里也满是淡漠，然而当那束目光细细扫过他的脸，西班牙人立即报以礼貌的微笑，“我是阿隆索，也是这次行动的临时队长。”

杰拉德看呆了，反应了好一会儿才顺嘴接茬，虽然说出的话十分莫名其妙。

“很高兴认识你，Captain。”

对他极富调侃意味的问候似乎流露出了某种抵触，阿隆索反而由微笑转为眉头紧锁，杰拉德见状只得选择严肃地伸出手，清清嗓子，再次示以友好，“你好，我是杰拉德，Steven Gerrard。”

阿隆索不自在地点点头，“跟我去外面。”

隔了几步路跟在阿隆索身后走出酒店门口，过于兴奋的杰拉德按耐不住地摩挲着衣兜里的戒指礼盒，可在他打算把它掏出来确认的时候，被不知道从哪儿冒出来的奇怪路人撞了一下胳膊，礼盒随即掉落在地。

慌乱之中杰拉德以最快的速度抓起盒子，加速赶上未做停歇的阿隆索，抬脚跨进一辆黑色的轿车。

“怎么了？”

“刚才有个人撞了我一下。”

经验丰富的阿隆索立刻意识到问题不妙，提醒杰拉德查看戒指是否安全，同时拧动了车钥匙打火。杰拉德闻言急忙打开礼盒，还好，里面的戒指貌似安然无恙，松了口气，阿隆索不放心，伸手要过去只看了一眼就还给了他。

“被掉包了，盒子也不是同一个。”

俗不俗套！狗不狗血！

杰拉德的脑袋炸了锅，掀开车门几乎一跃而起，可之前撞他的行人早已不见踪迹，比冷清的街道更冷的是他拔凉拔凉的心。

接下来的一整天，他们都不得不四处寻找关于戒指的线索，得到的回音除了失望还是失望。

但是常言道，天无绝人之路，幸运女神总是格外眷顾那些倒霉的家伙……咦？

第二天早晨，杰拉德在当地新闻上看到该城市的某富豪千金被求婚的消息，经阿隆索辨认，照片中准新娘手上戴的那枚戒指正是他们需要保护转交的重要物件。

也许多半是个意外吧。

无语又无奈的是，此刻他们必须想办法换回戒指，如此一来，他们就得找途径接近那个富家千金。

阿隆索仔细阅读了新闻八卦和诸多流言，开始着手调查相关人员的行程安排，终于，三天后有一个上层聚会，如果他们能混进去，就有机会近距离接触到新娘。

“只能如此了。”

杰拉德总算放下已经看了无数遍的新闻照片和报道，将内外全都乱糟糟的脑袋埋进酸痛的双臂之间。

这时，一杯热咖啡轻轻摆到触手可及的距离，他抬起头，阿隆索端着另一杯小心翼翼地抿了抿嘴唇。

从昨天第一次见面到现在，因为名字还有长相全都和Xabi一样，杰拉德一直特别纠结，就是无论跟对方亲近还是疏离都很微妙的那种纠结。当然，这一切都归结于，他心里本来就对某文艺青年抱有好感，虽然对方并不知情，但是天地可鉴日月可昭，Xabi对他肯定也绝不单纯。

“不喜欢吗？”

杰拉德赶紧结束发愣爬起来，配合地端起杯子，装作不经意瞟了一眼桌子对面的家伙，依然是波澜不惊的模样。他和Xabi很可能就是同一个人，身份却完全不同，性格嘛也略有偏差，不过两人合作或者相处都很融洽（虽然是他单方面的认定），就像他和足球场的Xabi一样。

不知为何，毁三观的事件发生才不过两天，杰拉德已经感觉度过了大半辈子，尤其是当他越是努力回溯人生，关于足球的记忆则越显得支离破碎。

Xabi，唯有眼前这个陌生又熟悉的Xabi，承载了珍贵而清晰的点滴。

助攻，进球，拥抱，庆祝。

失利，困局，挣扎。

逆转，冠军。

奇迹。

每一秒，每一分，每一场，重复上演，不厌不倦。

杰拉德闭上眼睛，脑海中浮现出Xabi刚刚转会来利物浦，他们在训练场初次见面的场景。无比青涩的新队员捡起被他踢远的足球，和潮湿的英格兰不同，Xabi来自温暖热烈的伊比利亚半岛，他冲杰拉德眨着弯弯的眼睛，英文口音里还夹杂着阳光的味道。

“很高兴认识你，Captain。”

“叫我Stevie就行。”

他说。

好苦的咖啡，杰拉德忍不住吐了吐舌头，目光再次撞上比他所熟悉的西班牙人更冷淡一些的阿隆索，又自暴自弃地饮下一口。

“为什么不是你去？你比较帅不是吗？”

不清楚阿隆索想了多少办法用了多少手段，大概最后是通过送花时混进去的贺卡联系到了新娘，更有意思的是，他居然还收到了新娘凯洛琳的回信，让他在宴会开始前去化妆间找她。而现在，阿隆索把前去交涉的任务甩给了杰拉德。

“自己闯出的麻烦自己解决。”

他竟无言以对。

沿着走廊找到房间，他做了两次深呼吸才心情忐忑地敲门，“凯洛林小姐？”

门开了，新娘正在对着镜子试戴耳环，请化妆师暂时离开后，她示意杰拉德可以坐到沙发上。

“您就是想找我换回戒指的人吗？”

过程远比杰拉德想象的还要顺利。

凯洛林坦言，她知道这个戒指并不是未婚夫的，她的心上人可买不起这样昂贵的戒指，而且他多半也认不出这枚戒指有多值钱。求婚发生在公共场合，当时有很多人围观，新郎打开盒子似乎是愣了一下，但在众人的怂恿下稀里糊涂就求婚了。她找人在报纸和新闻上刊登照片，也是希望戒指的主人发现后主动前来交换。

毕竟，虽然价值确实抵不上，这枚戒指也是那个人买给她的。

新娘凯洛琳和杰拉德换回戒指后，邀请他参加她的婚礼，当然，更欢迎他到时带着伴侣一同出席。

“那个跟你一起来的人，是他吗？”凯洛琳合上戒指盒，嫣然一笑，“你们进门的时候我就注意到了。”

杰拉德被问懵了，支支吾吾地回答，“准确地讲，是……也不是。”

“你还在犹豫？或者说有一些顾忌？”

“是……也不是？”

此时他的面部语言可能是世上最直白的投降暗示，亲爱的女士您别再问了，我很难啊。

对方点点头，善解人意地止住话题，“总之，别轻易放弃就好。”

这次反倒是杰拉德好死不死地又重提话茬。

“请问，你是如何看出来的？我的意思是我们可能是……”他一时想不出如何描述或定义二人的关系。

“眼神。”

恍然大悟，看来他以后确实要注意收敛一些了，尤其是在公众场合。

凯洛琳望着他此刻诡异多变的表情，忍不住补充道，“他对你的。”

啊？

顺利换回戒指后，他们打车回到了一起住的酒店，而一出电梯门阿隆索就敏锐地感觉到气氛不对。

“你带着戒指先走，我拖住他们。”

杰拉德攥紧盒子，不质疑也没回嘴，顺着安全通道楼梯蒙着头这一溜疯跑。等他气喘吁吁地跑到一楼，恰好听见半空中迸发出某种不愉快的动静，慌忙抬头看向上方，原来是酒店的一扇窗户玻璃碎了，毫无疑问，那正是他们之前住的房间。

阿隆索缩在掩体背后，抱着受伤的手臂，目前子弹也用完了，此时想要全身而退似乎不太现实，唯一值得安慰的是，戒指还在任务就还没有失败。

至于自己，恐怕要到此为止了吧。

就在这千钧一发之际，原本明亮的房间突然陷入一片黑暗，紧接着“咣当”一声，听上去大概是天花板正中的吊灯被什么东西撞掉了，坚硬繁琐的挂饰碎了一地。顾不上惊讶，阿隆索利用这稍纵即逝的片刻间隙从阳台翻了出去，辗转四处，结果在某个转角竟碰到了大汗淋漓灰头土脸的杰拉德。

“你怎么回来了？！”

但是，当瞥到杰拉德脏呼呼、略留凹陷痕迹的右脚鞋面，阿隆索生气正欲发作的心情瞬时转化为极速的思考，可能刚刚就是杰拉德成功弄坏了灯，否则他这条命多半就要交代在那里。阿隆索猛地一把紧紧拽住杰拉德的手，“我知道一个安全的地方，跟我来。”

所以为什么这里会有枪战！！

再次不得不如逃难般奔跑时，杰拉德在心里腹诽了一百遍，仍不愿接受画风突转，哪怕如此才终于有了特工片的感觉。

他们开上车在街上四拐五拐，下车后又穿越了三条小路，最后总算寻到某个偏僻安静的所在。

没开灯，在窗外月光的辅助下，倒是勉强能分辨环境。将拼死拼活才守护的戒指礼盒摆在桌面中央，杰拉德坐上一把吱吱作响的木椅，看着阿隆索找来纱布简单包扎几下手臂，又从杂物柜翻出一瓶白兰地扔到桌上。

“为什么要回来救我？”

他突然问。

刚才酒店里有那么多枪，属实是杰拉德根本没可能见过的大场面，黑暗中他甚至感觉到有颗子弹擦着耳朵飞过，一个时机不对就冲着脑袋去了。其实杰拉德也不知道自己究竟哪来的勇气，现在脱离险情，反倒更加心有余悸。

“我只是觉得……You'll never walk alone？”

什么鬼，他都没在接受媒体采访，万能回答也不是何时都适用好不好。

但是阿隆索竟然附和着点了头，好像他能听懂似的，“当时你是把灯给踢坏了？”

杰拉德得意地摊手。

“那你踢得可真准。”

忍不住回想起，他曾经有过一回玩踢飞碟游戏的经历，还是Xabi跟他合作表演的，第一次挑战却没有成功。要是需要百发百中的紧急场合，比如今晚这样，他绝对当仁不让，呵才不是因为心态飘了呢。

“大概是心中埋藏的球星梦还没死，毕竟我小时候差点去踢球，可惜一次训练受伤搞断了腿才不得不放弃。你呢，你喜欢踢球吗？”

“我没踢过，”阿隆索拧开酒瓶，向两只小杯中各倒了三分之一高度，见杰拉德正直勾勾地盯着他，不自在地摇头表示遗憾，“抱歉，其实我对足球不太感兴趣。”

“那还真可惜。”

“不过，我对你倒是很感兴趣。”

“对我？！”

阿隆索没回答，在掩饰心虚一样低头抿了一口酒，杰拉德也跟着做了同样的动作，舌尖立即传来一丝丝被辣到的痛感。

他放下酒杯，问出了压抑许久的疑惑，“Xabi，你之前是不是认识我？”

“不，只是听说过代号，也大概知道你的长相，其实，”阿隆索顿了顿，难得露出腼腆意味的神色，“我一直很想见你。”

杰拉德心中一颤，他默默注视着月光中Xabi散发着柔和气质的脸，情不自禁地吐露了真意。

“来利物浦的球场安菲尔德看我踢球，你会喜欢上的。”

等等，又一次不知不觉说出了完全莫名其妙的话，在这里他是一名临时特工，并不是某英超球队的当家队长。

没想到阿隆索却因为他的话笑了，“利物浦？我还没去过那里，但是，有机会我会去的。”

说着，他拿起面前的盒子打开，端详着黑色衬里环绕下的戒指，冲杰拉德扬了扬手指。

“只要你把戒指送我。”

阿隆索跟他开起了玩笑，经历过今晚发生的意外，他们之间明显变得熟稔，不再那么生分了。

“嗯，送给你了。”

杰拉德揉揉眼睛，回应了他的玩笑。

“这可是任务，还是你先拿着。”

阿隆索指指自己受伤的手臂，于是杰拉德仍旧把戒指放回原处，在靠近心脏的内侧口袋里。

形势不容乐观。

距任务完成的截止时间越来越近，能供他们尝试的机会也所剩无几，终于，阿隆索从接应单位那里搞到了一架直升机。

“你会开？”

“会一点儿。”

不知临时起意的祈祷能不能奏效。

在焦急与不安疯狂缠绕着的等待中，直升机总算摇摇晃晃地告别地面，他们需要飞越一片不算宽阔的海域，到达某座独立的小岛，将戒指交给那里的负责人。

航行前半程一切顺利，但飞机行进到大约中点时，在座的其中一人那该死的霉运技能又发作了。

“什么声音？你听到了吗？”

阿隆索屏住呼吸，除了螺旋桨或发动机这些常规噪音，他还听见了另一种让人心惊的响动，“可能是定时炸弹。”

果然，杰拉德转了一圈真的在驾驶室的角落里发现了炸弹，被固定在那里没法拆卸，电子屏显示的数字只剩不到三十秒，杰拉德顿时吓得腿都软了。

阿隆索也有些心慌，这时飞机突然遭遇了一发剧烈扰动，杰拉德没站稳一个趔趄摔在地上。这一摔不要紧，盒子竟然从口袋中滑落而出，咕噜咕噜地滚到角落，恰好停在炸弹旁边，很难徒手够到。

“开门，准备跳下去。”

阿隆索说。

“可是戒指还……”

杰拉德打开门，只向下面望了一眼，双腿就开始互相攀比着打哆嗦。此时直升机越飞越低，离水面也越来越近，一边是无尽的海，另一边是临近爆炸的危险，还有他们必须要保护的戒指，故事来到了真正的危机时刻。

阿隆索离开座位，走过来按住英格兰人的肩膀，杰拉德涨红着脸，在这种情形下，他居然还有工夫因此而感到安心。

“记得你说过那个戒指就送给我了，对吧。”

“什么？”

杰拉德好不容易才扒住直升机舱门勉强站住，满头雾水的他被已经打定主意的阿隆索轻轻一推，直接像捆着绳子的空降物资一般僵硬地跌出飞机，整个过程毫无作为，堪称光速白给。

“啊——”

往下掉落的途中，杰拉德没注意到对方是不是拿回了戒指逃离了爆炸，因为当一切发生之前，不合格的新手特工就狼狈地掉进海里，汹涌冰冷的海水瞬间淹没了他的意识和坚持。

耳边只有阿隆索最后对他说的那句话。

“很高兴认识你，Stevie。”

“Stevie？”

杰拉德在水里拼了命挣扎，可身体还是越来越沉，周围的水从四面八方向他扑过来，他猛地一蹬腿，然后就这么醒了，可头上身上还是湿的。

眼前的场景杰拉德见过，不知何故他此时竟然躺在Xabi的后院里，主人则居高临下且面露微笑地望着他。

“为什么睡在我家院子里？”

杰拉德一脸懵逼，他瞟到了阿隆索手中盛水的喷壶，原来是他往自己脸上喷了水，可能是为了让他清醒。

“还有，为什么翘掉训练？卡拉说他给你打了电话，明明接通了却不出声。”

是哦，训练，他想起阿隆索因为上周脚刚扭了一次，所以可以不参加这次训练。杰拉德大概猜出了自己目前的处境，他已经回到了熟悉的世界，面对亲密队友的正当质问，晕晕乎乎的脑袋里瞎话随口就来。

“我的……一个朋友要拍电影，去片场帮了点小忙，所以没赶上。”

阿隆索显然被如此罕见的理由惊到了，“也就是说，我们是不是有机会在银幕上见到你？”

“不会不会，只是帮忙而已，没出演。”

西班牙人失望的表情甚至不愿掩饰。

“说到电影，”阿隆索将喷壶放置地上，从裤兜里摸出两张崭新模样的票，“Pepe给了我两张007系列最新上映的电影票，可是我没什么兴趣，你想看吗？找人陪你去看吧。”

眼看他也没拒绝的意思，阿隆索索性就把票直接塞进杰拉德手里，接触时杰拉德摸到他的手有些湿，票纸也因此被沾到了水。他低头看了看手中的这两张电影票，抬头对阿隆索说：

“你可以跟我一起去。”

“实话讲，我对这个类型的电影不太感兴趣。”

阿隆索耸耸肩，他刚擦干净自己的手，又拿出一张纸巾想帮忙擦掉逗留在杰拉德脸上的水。

杰拉德及时抓住了从眼前晃过的那只手。

“Xabi，你对我感兴趣吗？”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> “意外之遇”简称“外遇”（喂）


End file.
